There's Always A Reason
by natani.grey
Summary: There has always been a reason, reasons for people to do what they did. Whether it's good or evil that is for others to choose, but once you have a reason to move forward you must not turn back. Even when mistakes are made you can only learn and move on. Po and the Five meets new people and explore the idea that sometimes being a Hero is not all that they thought it be.
1. Chapter 1

"There has always been a reason, reasons for people to do what they did. Whether it's good or evil that is for others to choose, but once you have a reason to move forward you must not turn back. Even when mistakes are made you can only learn and move on." – **Natani Grey**

******A/N: I replaced one of the character' name to make it more fitting. an anonymous person notified me that i was using the name wrong so i updated a new name sorry for the false alarm**

**At the Lee da Kung Fu Academy**

It's late in the after noon and the students were now starting to finish up their training routine. Some still had a few more exercises to finish while others are just trying to perfect their forms. Up in one of the academy's observation tower stood none other than Mei Ling, top student of the academy observing her peers. All day she could shake an uneasy feeling that something bad was coming. It's not those feelings that came and gone, this was different. Mei Ling felt her stomach turn and her instinct was always tense since morning. Her gazes turn towards the sun as it neared the horizon, praying that the day would end soon as to settle her nerves.

"GGHHAAYYY!" Mei Ling turn towards the source of the sound to find that one of her fellow students falling to the ground spilling his blood. Mei Ling jumped from the tower and rushed to the rhino whose now laying in a pool of his own blood. Once Mei Ling got there she noticed that there was a slash mark across the neck of the rhino. "Who did this?!" demanded Mei Ling but everyone just stared at her unable to answer. In truth no one knew what had happen, all they know was none of them was near him when he died.

"GGHHAAYYY?!" Mei Ling shot her head up again this time catching a swift shadow as another one of her students fell to the ground dead. "Everyone get ready someone is here!" she yelled as everyone knew then that this attacker, who ever they are, is different. They got past the front guards and killed two students without anyone seeing whom they are. "Show yourself you coward and face us!" Mei Ling screamed out as each student was watching each other's back. "Hhhmmm, that does sound tempting but there is business that needs to be done and this is much quicker." A voice came out of nowhere, "GGHHAAAYY!" another student fell down dead. "Coward, why are you attacking us what have we done to deserve such fate what have they done?!" Mei Ling directed towards the three rhino corpses that lay in their own blood. "Nothing, they have done nothing what so ever. But their deaths were necessary for the greater good." That voice was now ringing throughout the training grounds and Mei Ling was having a hard time finding out where they are.

"Greater good?! What good can come from pointless slaughter of people, you yourself said that they did nothing wrong so what makes you kill them?!" Mei Ling screamed out but this time there was something different. Mei Lings instinct were going crazy telling her to run to higher grounds and tell the others to do the same but if they move their encirclement will break and more might die. Then out of the shadows came a lone figure. The figure was that of a black panther with white slacks and a deep blue vest. His eyes bore into Mei Lings; golden eyes that of a predator. He bared only one weapon, a black sword with a deep blue hamon (**the hamon is he discoloration at the blade's edge**) As Mei Ling gaze at the sword it was as though the blade itself was alive calling it's master to use it and kill everyone, she could hear the screams and cries from all the victims.

When the panther spoke his voice was calm and kind, Mei Ling could even sense a slight sadness to them. "I killed them because they will kill, in this world I must protect its people." The panther raised his arm; Mei Ling was having a hard time diverting her gaze from the sword. It called to her as though a demon would tempt people to commit sins and crimes. "You kill protectors to protect? What nonsense is this?" Mei Ling is now getting weak, as though the panther and sword was draining her energy. "You people can never understand what danger you have created for the people, as long as there are protects there shall be those criminals. And what will happen if you not there when someone needs protecting?" the panther took and stance, one that Mei Ling was not familiar with. "This is Èmó de xuè and with it I shall burn this world and create paradise from its ashes, like a Phoenix reborn the new world shall be better at peace. Oh…so sorry where are my manners," the panther pointed and stood straight, "My name is Sǐwáng de Wángzǐ and I'm here to reap your souls" with that Sǐwáng charged at the group of student and their leader.

It all ended in less then ten minutes with every student now laying dead or unconscious on the ground bleeding. The only one left was Mei Ling and Sǐwáng; Mei Ling was cut in several places including a deep gash on her left arm, which was now unable to move either from a muscle being cut or because it was in so much pain. Sǐwáng on the other hand was still standing not a single scratch on him and was not even breathing hard. This only annoyed Mei Ling that much more. _How could one being take on a whole school of Kung Fu Students and not even be touched._ A low growl could be heard from the mountain cat as she entered her stance once again. "Tell me what makes you fight so hard little one?" again with that smooth but gentle voice, it doesn't belong to a person like him though Mei.

"My name is Mei Ling prized student of this academy and you will stop you from doing such acts like this ever again." Mei Ling was barely able to keep her stance and her vision was blurring.

"Don't worry I will make it quick, I might be cleansing the world of you people but I'm still a protector so I will respect your endurance and making it this far. It's over." Sǐwáng charged at Mei Ling until a white and blue blur kicked the panther, Sǐwáng blocked it with his katana. Sǐwáng jumped back and as soon as he did the blur grabbed Mei Ling and ran for it.

**Jade Palace at the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

It was early in the morning; the sun had barely come up past the horizon. At the Peach tree a Panda sitting in a perfect lotus position meditating. Reflecting on recent events with finding out his past and accepting his father as Mr. Ping. Po, the Dragon Warrior, is now at peace but one thing still remained on his mind as he pondered on the thought in detail.

_Shen is gone but what he did can never be fixed. Guess I have to accept that now…but that's okay, Shen may have taken my parents but…I still have people that I can call family. No one can ever replace my parents… but there are those who can help fill a hole…Dad, Master Shifu, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and… Tigress._

At the thought of tigress Po reflected on how worried he was when she took that hit from Shen on the boat. Po had never seen her so defeated; he wasn't strong enough to protect his family…to protect Tigress.

_I need to be stronger not only to protect the people, not only for my family…but also…Tigress. I can't stand for her to be hurt like that ever again. I need to get Stronger so I can protect her not only when she needs it but every time. I want to protect her heart from any more pain. I will endure that pain for her it if have to…because…I care deeply for her._

"Po, are you okay?" Po opened his eyes to find master Tigress staring at him, eyes full of concern. "I'm fine…so…why are you up so early?" Po questioned as he turned his head back to the rising sun. "I could ask you the same question…panda," countered tigress but in a calm and playful voice. Since Po has arrived at the Jade Palace nothing has been the same. The palace was no longer so strict and focused on Kung Fu as with Master Shifu, he has been gentler and calmer about situations. "So tell me what ails the _Dragon Warrior_ so that he can't rest for todays training?" Po turned his head and saw Tigress smiling down at him, scooting over and patting the ground next to him. Inviting Tigress to join him so he can explain.

"Tigress, what's the difference between a hero and villain?" Tigress gave a confused look as Po tried to go deeper into detail. "What I mean is, what is it that makes a hero a hero and why makes a villain one?" starting to understand what the panda had meant she too turned her gaze towards the rising sun. "There is only a small line that divides heroes from villains. Both of them fight for something, either good or bad and both have the power to change the outcome. But what makes a Hero different from a villain is this," Tigress pointed towards Po in the chest. "A hero always protects the ones he cares for and cherishes." Tigress stated with a smile.

**_GGOONNNGGG!_**

Both Tigress and Po had lost track of time and they now realize they were late for the gong. "RUN!" Tigress yelled as the both of them sprinted towards the barracks.

**Back at the Students Barracks just before the Morning's Gong.**

Master Shifu was standing at the entrance of the student's barracks waiting for the gong to ring to signal a new day.

**_GGOONNNGGG!_**

Four students rushed out to greet their master, "Good morning master!" each of these students at full attention wait for their master sets of instruction when it dawned on them that Po and Tigress where missing. It was normal for Po to be late but Tigress too, she has never been late before, ever! "Crane, go wake up Po I will take care of Tigress." Shifu said in a stern voice.

"Ooohhhhh…someone's gonna get it," Mantis motioned towards Tigress room, deciding to ignore that comment Shifu reached for the door and pushed back, hard. Only to find the room empty, "Master, Po's room is empty also, where could they be?" suddenly panting could be heard as both Tigress and Po was standing at the entrance panting, mainly Po. "Sorry master that we are late." Tigress bowed to her master. "Tell me why are you late!" demanded Shifu, Tigress was a lost for words until Po spoke up for her.

"I'm sorry master but it's our fault, I was training with some equipment and got stuck again." Po too bowed and snickers could be heard from both Mantis and Monkey. "I see, that would explains a lot. Panda, as punishment after your training you are to clean the Hall of Hero's **without** breaking the Urn of a thousand souls…**again**." Snickers could once again be heard and Tigress looked up to find Monkey and Mantis. If looks could kill they would be dead long ago with the glare that Tigress was shooting.

"Hhhhmmmmmm…Yes master." Answered a very sad panda. Tigress felt bad that Po had to take the blow for her. It wasn't his fault for them being late it was as much her as his, she needed to make it up to him. "Alright now that this problem is dealt with let us continue to breakfast than training." Master Shifu made his way out the barracks followed by the four. "Why did you do that?" Tigress face was emotionless, but Po could see the gratitude and slight sadness in her eyes, those amber eyes that he could stare at forever. Snapping back to reality when he realizes he was staring he stuttered out, "W-well y-you see, I-I didn't w-want you to g-get i-in any t-trouble…s-so…yeah." Po was blushing madly and his white fur didn't help it either.

"Alright, thank you Po." Tigress gave Po a hug again, this time he was able to hug back.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. The five trained with the Dragon Warrior and Po was able to clean the Hall of Heroes without breaking anything this time. It was not near sun set and the masters were all gathered at the table as Po was beginning to prepare their dinner. They all were having small talk until.

"Greetings Furious five and Dragon Warrior." Came a voice out of nowhere. Everyone in the room got into their stance and prepared for the intruder. "Who are you? Come out and face us coward!" Demanded Tigress. Master Shifu has called it a night and already went to bed so it was only the six of them. "Ssshhhh… you will wake you master if you yell like that, I come in peace with bad news," The voice was rough but it rang throughout the kitchen room. "How do you know about our master? You said you come peacefully then come on out and show whom you are. "I will but you need to promise me that what ever you see when I do come out, let me explain what's going on first" Tigress was debating this over in her head and thought about how this person knew that their master was asleep, if he wanted to do us harm them he would have took their master hostage.

"Very well," Tigress stated but was still in her stance prepared for the worst. Out of the entrance of the kitchen walked a snow leopard with black slacks, a deep blue vest and a white sash wrapped around his waistline. In the sash was an eerie katana. Though what caught the groups attention most was that he was carrying someone on his back and they were bleeding onto him. "Help her, she needs medical attention." The leopard set the person on top of the table and to everyone's surprise it was Mei Ling. "Mei! Mei wake up…Mei! What have you done to her?!" demanded Crane as he refused to leave the mountain cat's side. "Like I said I will explain everything to you but you need to help her first," since the leopard was closer Tigress was able to make out two distinct feature about him. He had an electric blue right eye and a golden left. With a deep scar running about four inches down his right blue eye.

"Mantis get you acupuncture kit and Viper get the palace healer, Po get some clean rags and warm water we got to tend her wounds now while we wait for the others." Ordered Tigress as everyone sprinted into action leaving only Crane, Mei Ling herself and the leopard. Crane remained by the felines side holding her paw praying that she would make it out alive and what has happened to result in his best friend to be in a state like this.

**Okay so tell me what you think of the first chapter, I do need to apologize for any misuse of Chinese words. I had to use an online translator, which may prove to be unreliable but here was what I intended below.**

**Èmó de xuè – Demon's Blood**

**Sǐwáng – Death or End**

**Please rate and review as this can only strengthen my ability to create great stories for you, my wonderful reader. Until then I shall wait patiently for your replies…**

**A/N: I replaced one of the character' name to make it more fitting. an anonymous person notified me that i was using the name wrong so i updated a new name sorry for the false alarm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings my faithful reader, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this is far from over. **

**(Forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but I don't own anything that is Kung Fu Panda related but all OC's are mind. This applies to every chapter)**

**Jade Place Night time**

Po ran back to the kitchen to find that Mei Ling was still unconscious with Crane looking over her. Tigress was in one corner of the room glaring at the snow leopard that's at the other corner leaning against the wall with eyes close. _Wow, either the guy's really brave to let his guard down or he's just don't know Tigress. _Po thought as Tigress continues to stare at the leopard to see his next move.

"Alright got my kit Tigress, where should I start?" Mantis asked as he jumped on to the table next to Mei Ling. "I need you to wait a bite for the healer to arrive once he has a quick look over Mei Ling we can start on pain relief. While we wait for the healer though I need you, Po, to start cleaning her wounds. Crane you can help, the healer needs to see what's happened and how bad is it. He can't do that with all that…in her current state." Po nodded and went over with the tub of warm water and rags, handing Crane one of the cloths they began to clean her wounds. Even though they cleaned most of the wounds Mei Ling was still bleeding and from they saw she has lost much blood.

"Hello, my name is Hans, I'm the current Palace healer." A small rabbit walked up to the table and brought a stepladder to view the patient. "My word, how long has she been injured like this?" asked Hans as all eyes went to the Leopard. "She has been in this state for the past day." The leopard began to walk forward towards the table only to earn a low growl from tigress and a glare from Crane. "If you know what's good for you I suggest you go back to your corner." Tigress was still staring at the leopard unflinching as her threat was made. Giving a sigh he turned back.

"Hey, that's not nice. I mean this guy can't be that bad since he did brought Mei Ling to us for help and he has yet to attack us, right?...your not planning on attack us right Mr.….?" Po stood by the leopard side. "I'm sorry, my name is Natani Grey, I have been…looking for someone…during my search I found an academy with only her as the survivor. There were still some left but unfortunately they could not be saved in their state." Natani lowered his gaze in shame as he thought back to why he was there. "And how do we know that you were not the one that inflicted these wounds, these wounds are that of a sword like yours and you are covered in the smell of not only her blood but of many others." Tigress countered as she approach Natani with a menacing glare.

"Believe what you want but I'm only here to bring her to you as her wish. I would like to avoid any confrontation Master Tigress." Natani stood his ground while still refusing to draw or even tough his katana. "Then you won't mind staying for a bit to clarify some hole in news I had just received then Mr. Grey?" every one turned to find Master Shifu at the door. "Unfortunately sir, I do have to leave, I wish the best of luck to you and your friend there." Natani gestured towards Mei as he left, just as he turned the corner of the door then Tigress bolted after him.

"Get back here!" Tigress screamed only to find no one in the hallway. Dashing towards the front gate in hopes of catching him Tigress saw him slowly make his way out. Without even thinking she jumped in the air ready to side kick his head. Natani, not even looking back leaned to the side avoiding the kick entirely. The Rest of the five came in and joined the fight. It was almost like a dance, Tigress and viper would try to make a combo and Natani would either divert Viper's blow while dodging a blow from tigress, when Monkey and mantis tried to attack, Natani would redirect mantis attacks against Monkey resulting in them both rolling on the ground.

Crane was observing the fight high in the sky, seeing his opportunity, Crane dropped down and tried to grab him but just as his talons could make contact the leopard leaped up. Fearing that Natani might drop kick him Crane waited for the attack only to see that Natani had jumped towards the stairs with only Po to stop him.

"Please let me past I have important matters to attend to." Begged Natani, as he didn't want to fight anymore. "I know, and truth be told I don't want to fight either. But just stay and explain to us what happened at the academy we could all talk it over dinner. You said that Mei Ling was injured about a day ago and the academy is quiet a distant away, which means you traveled without rest or food." Po reason, Natani's tail swept from side to side debating the situation, "I accept but please listen to every detail before you judge my character." Nodding his head with a smile Po began to walk past Natani back to the palace. Natani looked at the stairs then began to follow Po.

Back in the Palace Mei Ling was relocated to a patient's room so the kitchen could be cleared. As Po began to make his soup and some bean buns the five was staring intently at the leopard. Noticing the thick atmosphere Po tried to start a conversation. "So Natani, tell me do you like soup?" Po asked without turning his back. "Yes, I do enjoy them very much." Natani smiled back in response. "I would enjoy giving you a knuckle sandwich…" Tigress grumbled underneath her breath. "Please I bare no ill will against any of you, so explain to me why you are all looking angrily at me?" Natani wasn't trying to e mean but he was still confused as to why the five was mad at him.

"You snuck into the Palace without any of us noticing, carrying a severely injure friend of ours and you bare a weapon that reeks with many blood. Something tells me not to trust you." Shot Tigress not once removing her glare from Natani. "True and I will keep to my words as to explain my self, but you must promise me that once I explain myself, you will let me go." Master Shifu pondered this for a second before nodding his head in agreement. "Please do explain." Master Shifu motioned for him to start.

**_Flashback 15 years ago in a remote village called Dāopiàn_**

_I was 9 years old at that time and lived in a village high up in the cold mountains that was rich in resources, so our trade was healthy. Our main products were metal weapons swords, knifes, wristbands you name it. It was quiet a peaceful village for the most part and most of our trading was done outside the village since my father, the chief, was afraid that someone might come a raid our home. I lived with my father, my older brother Shēnghuó and our mother Wēnhé. During that time I was called Zhēnxiàng. My brother and I loved the art of forging katanas. Our father_ _Qiángliè saw our interest and began to teach us how we can make our own swords. _

_One day our village was attacked, not by a large group but they were strong. We tried to fend off some of the attackers, but the village guards that were posted here left without a word. Our father rushed out to help defend the people leaving only Zhēnxiàng, our mother and I stayed in the house. A few minutes later we could hear someone banging on our door, our mother pulled up some loose floorboards and pushed me and my brother down and putting back the floorboard._

_"Listen to mommy kids, I have to go somewhere really quick and no matter what do not leave here until you father comes back." I saw my mother stood up and rushed to the door only to hear it opened and a sick sound of metal cutting through flesh. Both my brother and I knew our mother was attacked. The only question we both had was 'where are the protectors of the village where were they!?' We continued to listen to the screams and cried of our people being cut down. A few minutes later there was silence. We then heard footsteps and soon we could see our father with a pained expression. "Zhēnxiàng…Shēnghuó where are you?!" our father yelled, "Under the floor!" Shēnghuó yelled. Our father began to tear the floor apart and embraced us. As we looked at the doorway we saw our mother beaten down and motionless on the ground. Shēnghuó broke away from our father with tears streaming down his face, "How come you weren't there to help mom!?" Shēnghuó yelled and he pointed towards our mother. "Shēnghuó I tried but the bandits were strong please understand that protectors and guards cannot always be here and that's why the bandits attacked tonight, they must have known." Our father was looking depressed as he glanced over to our mother's corpse._

_"You couldn't protect mom, the guards are away. If there were no guards then we would have to learn how to defend ourselves. Our dependence on the 'guards' has leaded us to let our guard down. Now look at what has happened. I HATE YOU, EVERYONE OF YOU!" Shēnghuó stormed out of our home. Our father tried to rush after him, in an hour he came back a solemn look on his face, Shēnghuó was gone. After a year since the attack and Shēnghuó disappearance my father became gravely ill._

_Some of the villagers have begun to question my father's ability to look out for our village. One day on a night of a new moon I woke to the sound of screams and cries of pain. I ran outside to find wolf killing of my people, I watched as I saw them butchered women and children laughing as they did so like it was some game to them. I closed the door shut and ran for father's room only to find it empty. Fearing that my father was one of the one's being attacked I ran back outside to look for him. I tried to ignore the bloodstains on the snow as I stumbled over and over trying to avoid any attacks that neared me. That was when I saw my brother again but something was different this time about him. His eyes they looked evil as though someone has sucked out his soul and replaced it with a demon._

_I ran over to him to see what's wrong only to find him gripping father collar dragging his dead corpse. "Who did this?!" I yelled at him, but I already knew the answer since Shēnghuó was carrying a katana covered in blood. "Did you know that our blood is also rich in materials that could strength a blade during forgery?" Shēnghuó was now making his way over to me as I could only stand and watch; the slaughter around me seems like a distant world. "When we made our swords me dip the hot metal into water to harden but as the blade only has water to absorb there is little that water can offer, blood on the other hand…. hahahaha…. Has many properties including toughening and strengthen a sword to it's best." Shēnghuó was now only a few feet away from me and yet I could not move a muscle. "Why…why do all this? Why kill father only to make a sword? Why HIS blood?!" My blood was now boiling as I realize that Shēnghuó was planning on using our father's blood and the blood of our people to create his sick weapons._

_"Because father was not there to help our mother, even now there are few protectors to help this village. I shall burn it down and create a place were there are no criminals or bandits. A place where there are no one will lose another loved one ever again!" I could sense his anger but at the same time I could feel his sadness. "Shēnghuó please stop this madness you and I both knew father tried his best he-"_

_"He left the house to protect other's and left us alone to fend for ourselves, if depending on others to protect us results in this then there should be no protectors at all! I then meet an ally, an avian by the name of Shen. We both shared hatred though it was for different people. I showed him how to forge metal so he can produce his weapons and he gave me access to his forgery to do as I please. We both can build a place where there shall be peace from the ashes of the old there shall arise a new world" Shēnghuó dropped father and jumped on me with his sword at my neck. _

_"Zhēnxiàng you die today, I always had to compete with you for father's attention. You were always better than me, but if you died then there is no one to compete with." Fear engulfed me as I did the only thing that came to mind and that was to fight him off. I kicked him off and ran for the nearest weapon I was not thinking clearly and charged at him with one of the villagers shovel. Shēnghuó had easily cut the wooden shaft and in turn cut me on the right side of my face. I fell back in pain and my vision was blurring I was only able to make out Shēnghuó towering over me with blade in hand._

_"Zhēnxiàng you are going to die now and I shall use the blood of this village to make the greatest katana. Using their blood I shall make a sword like no other." Shēnghuó raise his sword high up ready to stab me. "Shēnghuó father always loved mother and you, he loved you greatly, why dishonor that love now, Shēnghuó you-"_

_"Silence! I'm no longer Shēnghuó, Lord Shen has given me a new life and a new name and with this new life I stand by that name. I'm Sǐwáng and now you shall die." With that Shēnghuó…no … Sǐwáng brought the sword down and stabbed me leaving his blade buried both in the snow and me. I was only able to see him walk off with the wolf as they dragged countless bodies for their blood. Then my world went black._

"Wait hold up you got stabbed and died so why are you here? …Wait…are you…A GHOST! AAHHHHH!" Mantis jumped from the table behind monkey who gave an irritated glace and the bug. Natani glance over at Mantis, "Please let me finish before anything, like I said…"

_My vision began to clear, first thing that I noticed was that I was no longer in the high mountains. I was in a hut next to a fire, as I tried to sit up I felt a huge wave of pain in my midsection, the memories of recent event began to come back. I remembered my father's passing and the burning of my village and Sǐwáng. I wanted to cry, I really did but the tears never came. I only lay there staring at the fire, "So, your awake I see," an old voice called out from behind me. I struggle to turn over to see who it was; when I did I was shocked to find a Bobcat of all things._

_"You are very fortunate that the criminal that attacked you left these in your gut, otherwise you would have certainly bleed to death." The feline brought forth a blacked sword with blood covering it. Our people's blood, "I'm Pínghéng, but my true name is , I trade with your village's metal, when I arrive to gather supplies I was shocked to find that everyone died. I spent hours searching for any survivors but they were all dead. All but you faith must have something in store for you young one. Speaking of which what is you name?" the feline place the sword back down and stared at me for a while._

_"I'm Zhēnxiàng," I tried to sit up again and was successful this time. "You said you come to our village to trade resources so does that mean you a blacksmith. "Indeed I'm, back in my home country I was the best there was." Pínghéng seemed to have lightened up rather quickly but that help me also from the loose recently. I kneeled and bowed before, shocking him with both action and word. "Please take me on as you apprentice, I'm willing to do anything you say." It was as though time stood still for the both of us, I dared not look up and remain that way waiting for an answer. "You want revenge don't you? You know there is story about that in my village…back home. A family had a two sons one of the son was great at creating the best swords. But the father told the son that sword making is not about how sharp the sword is or how beautiful it is either. Sword making is from the soul; our soul is poured into each sword we make. The son angry at the father for rejecting his work left the village and never came back."_

_"I tell you this because I was that son, ever since I fear returning home to face my father. I shall not take you one if you just want revenge for the bandits. Tell me why do you want to become my apprentice?" Pínghéng was not staring at the fire as I continued to bow, truth be told I was in much pain. "I want to become the best swordsmen and blacksmith so no one will suffer the same faith as my village again." I answered there was a long pause until, "haha…hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHA! You know what you remind me of some one I once knew. Find you can become my apprentice but Zhēnxiàng is dead. I shall give you the name of my master; say it with respect, Natani. This marks a new life for you so cherish every moment." I raised my head tears threatening to flow once more. "Yes, thank you. I shall not disappoint you." I said with great gratitude._

_Pínghéng carried me back to his hut and there I learn how to wield a sword and to make one. There was only one lesson tat needed to be taught and that is every weapon, be it sword or armor, we must make it from the heart. That is where true strength is. After ten years my master passed on due to an incurable sickness but he named me the new master just before his death, telling me to follow my intention when he first took me in. I promised and since then I traveled the country searching for my brother. Sǐwáng has amassed an army to do what he intents with this country and I have been stopping them wherever I can._

**_Present Time Jade Palace_**

"You mean to tell me your brother is Sǐwáng, who for the past ten years has made a name of himself as one of China's most wanted and dangerous criminal?" Master Shifu confirmed. "Yes now, please let me continue on my journey, I cannot wait any longer, Sǐwáng is still gathering followers as we speak and making weapons from the blood of the one's he's killed." Po was silent throughout the entire conversation, not touching his food even, "Please excuse me." With that the panda left. "Natani, do you know where you brother and his army is?" Viper asked, Natani gave an odd look before nodding his head. "Then is it possible that we travel with you to help, we are protectors of china ourselves and we cannot stand by to let someone stop this threat alone." Master Shifu claimed. Natani was speechless, he has shock that these people who he barely knew was willing to risk their lives to help his journey and protect those they don't even know.

"Yes…yes you may and thank you." Natani said and bowed to Shifu. "Think nothing of it, I have great respect for those that wish to protect others. Anyways Tigress will show you at our guest room where you can stay." Tigress nodded and went out the kitchen with Natani behind. Once they had arrive at the dorm tigress showed Natani to his room but not before a few words. "Listen and listen good leopard. I don't trust you, I know you are still hiding something about you past and your true goals, but my master believes you and I shall believe in my master. If you give me any reason I shall claw you face off. And don't you dare mention anything about Shen near Po the Dragon Warrior, if you do I will personally take you down." Even though Natani was slight taller than Tigress, she was still fearsome to Natani. "You are correct there young master but I must say that my intentions are true so worry not about that. Have a good night's rest young Master." With a bow Natani closed the door in front of Tigress.

Now fuming she stormed off to the only place she can relax, the training hall.

**_Zhēnxiàng - Truth_**

**_Shēnghuó – Life_**

**_Dāopiàn – Blade_**

**_Qiángliè - strong_**

**_Wēnhé – gentle_**

**_Pínghéng – Balance_**

**_My dear readers, here is the second chapter as promised. I have rather unfortunate news though. College life is hard and Finals are here. This week update might be slow but fret not I will do my best in my spare time. But for now enjoy the chapter._**


	3. Confrontation

**Greetings my faithful readers, I have returned. My time away might have enraged some of you, understand that it was necessary. Now lets continue on our quest.**

**Jade Palace Training Arena**

"HHYYYYAAAAA!" the last of the swing clubs blow into a hundreds of splinters. Tigress flipped in mid air before landing on all fours. Half the hall has already been destroyed giving off a sigh she turned towards the Peach tree. Knowing full well that come tomorrow morning Shifu is going to be furious. Deciding that she might try meditating, "Tigress, are you okay?" Tigress turns her glance over to see Po standing by the doorway.

"Fine, why are you awake?" Tigress put on her emotionless face as she placed her hands behind her back. "Tigress, you and I both know that that was a lie." Po sat down and patted the board, welcoming her to sit and talk. _Sigh _"Po what's wrong" Tigress asked as she sat down. "I've been thinking about what Natani had said." Po had a distant look on his face as though he was off in a different world. "Po please don't let what he said get to you." Tigress tried to comfort Po but he just shook his head. "I'm no talking about my past, I'm more concern for the people here. Sǐwáng is out there probably using innocent blood to make his weapons." Tigress had to admit that she was impressed by Po's concern. Po is not thinking about Shen but the people instead. Tigress and Master Shifu were the only two others that Po had told about his past and how Shen had attacked his village when he was younger.

"Po, about what Natani said…you do realize Sǐwáng was the one that taught Shen how to forge those weapons. Shen had the idea and Sǐwáng had the skills…promise me that you won't do anything dangerous like at Gongmen." Tigress placed her paw on his shoulder trying to get the panda to promise her. "I promise Tigress but you need to promise something," surprise at the panda's request she agreed. "Promise me that you would be nicer to Natani. Not only that but be happier, you still have a long life to enjoy. Don't focus on what's next but on the now." Tigress could have sworn she heard a sense of sadness in Po's voice. She smiled as she compared the panda now to way back then when he first came to the palace. How much he matured. "I promise, now _Dragon Warrior _I believe that we should rest to begin our next mission tomorrow." With that said Tigress stood up and gave Po a paw as they both headed off to sleep.

**Next Morning: 2 Hours Before the Gong.**

Natani opened his eyes as his world began to clear. Turning his head he saw his katana leaning against the wall. _Why…why are they willing to help someone they don't know? Master, are they the friends you talked about. _Thinking about his master he swear it was as though his master was still here.

_You may have suffered a terrible lost but no matter where or who you are there are those who will risk everything to help you._

Deciding that it was time to get up, Natani washed up and slid his katana into his sash. "Hhhmmm, maybe one more I need a light for you." As though his sword could understand him it gave off a dark aura. "Now behave yourself." Natani's grip on his sword tightens as the aura dissipated. _Sǐwáng's sword is much like you; maybe the others need something as well. It might be time to visit Master._ Natani shuddered at the idea of seeing his Master again.

Natani opened his window and jumped up to the roof scanning the area for a place to train privately. Spotting a forest nearby he crouched low and jumped off the roof while flipping in midair and landing on all four. Straightening up he was now in the forest with no one to disturb his training. Drawing his sword it was as though it was glowing in the moonlight, yet if gave a dark aura. "You miss your brother don't you, well we can get him on our travels. We got to visit master anyways. Now obey me Hēi'àn tiānshǐ." The sword gave off its dark aura once again as Natani took his stance. Focusing on his chi he let it flow into his blade.

_Let your chi flow into the sword. _His Master's word echoed in his head.

_Your sword is not a tool it's your soul in a physical form treat and wield it as such. _Natani raised his katana as the dark aura began to travel down the sword and engulf his arm.

_Let your soul speak it's feeling and turn those feelings, those emotions into actions._ Natani swiped his vertically and for while everything stood still even the wind blew no more. Slowly ever tree creaked and fell down leaving nothing but a huge clearing in the forest. Placing the sword back into its sheath Natani sat down and meditated for the remaining of the time. **_GONG!_** _Damn are we under attack. _ Natani sprinted back to the palace.

**Ten Minutes Before the Gong.**

Master Shifu was walking over to the guest room to check on Natani, only to find that no one was there. The pace looked as though he left. Worried Master Shifu made his way over towards the student's barracks to inform his students about Natani. **GONG!** "Good morning Master!" Shifu saw his prized students…no his children's stand at attention await further orders. All but one, _Sigh "_Tigress wake Po up, we have pressing matters to attend to." Tigress gave a slight bow and walked over towards Po's room, sliding the door open Tigress saw Po sleeping happily with a slight smile on his face. Tigress too smiled at this scene as she made her way over towards the panda and was about to wake him up until,

"Uummmmm, Tigress…" Tigress was shock to hear Po dream about her, she was almost hesitant to wake up Po. Almost. Grabbing the futon by the edge then flipping him over everyone could he a thud and a slight yelp of pain. Stumbling out of his room the panda made an ungraceful bow towards his master, "Good morning Master Shifu," giving a smile knowing full well that Tigress spare with him later is more than enough punishment Shifu went straight to business.

"Students Natani has gone missing, I need Tigress and Po to go look for him and if you deem that he has left the valley then let him be. Crane and Mantis will go attend to Mei Ling. See how she is doing and get mantis to perform acupuncture to relieve some pressure or pain if necessary." Every student bowed with a 'yes Master' then headed off.

**With Tigress and Po**

"Tigress are you sure he went this way?" groaned Po as he staggered behind the tiger. "Yes, I could smell him, it looks like the cowards left for the forest in an attempt to escape." Po was shock to hear that Tigress could smell our their guest then a questioned popped into his mind. "So you can smell me our too if I were to try and hide from you?" Tigress turn to give Po and odd look before turning her focus forward, "Yes, your scent it pretty strong so I could find you easily." Po though Tigress was saying he stinks so he just frowned and slump his shoulder. "Oh…" Tigress heard this and felt guilty for not clarifying. "I meant to say you smell strongly of peaches, it's really…pleasant" Tigress didn't want to look back fearing Po would see her blush. Fortunately for Po she didn't turn back or she would see his blush. "Oh. Okay…" Po and Tigress continued walking until something caught her attention. Stopping Po bumped into her and fell back.

"Tigress, what's wrong? You hear something?" Po sat there staring intently at the feline in front of him. "No…that's what's wrong, I hear nothing…except…" Tigress eyes shot opened as she pushed Po down both avoiding an arrow and pushing the panda out of the path of one. "Whose there show your self!" both Po and Tigress got into a defensive sane readying themselves for the next attack. Tigress could hear the sound of footsteps approaching them. Turning her attention towards the source she was surprised to see a black panther. The panther was wearing white slack and a deep blue vest. There was a katana that was strapped to his waist by a red sash.

"Greetings famed Masters. I'm Sǐwáng, I believe you are helping my brother." Confused Tigress stepped forth to try and get more information out of her opponent. "We haven't seen any anyone around here, what is you business here anyways?" Sǐwáng chuckled before pulling out his sword. "Natani, where is he?" Tigress didn't understand why Natani's brother was a panther but Natani was a snow leopard. "Right here!" Tigress saw Natani jumped out from the trees to try and dropped kick Sǐwáng. Stepping to the side Natani missed and left a small crater where his foot hit. "Hello brother, so good to see you again, are you still trying to go after me?" Sǐwáng asked with a smile. "You murdered countless innocents plus our parents, I will never stop until I stop this madness." Countered Natani, Tigress saw Natani getting into a stance that was unfamiliar with her but what she wonder most is why Natani refuse to draw his sword? Better yet how come Sǐwáng hasn't drawn his.

"Dear _brother_ I didn't kill your parent's I killed my own. You were just picked up by my parents and taken cared of they are not yours." Natani gave a low growl but kept his distance. "Anyway I came to see how far you have progressed," Sǐwáng draw his sword and came at Natani, though to his surprise Tigress jumped in front of him and caught the sword only to have her paws engulfed in a dark aura. "AAHHHH!" Tigress jumped back and gripped her paws in pain to see that they were burnt. "_Tsk tsk tsk,_ Master Tigress, don't you know to never grabbed things that aren't yours." Sǐwáng turn took a stance again and face Natani.

"You will pay for that _Brother!"_ Natani drew his sword and a black aura also consumed his sword. Sǐwáng gave a smile than jumped at Natani, Natani raised his sword to block the attack but the force was great pushing him back. "My how far have you progressed, but I must say I'm slightly disappointed the best you could do was block my attack." Natani growled as he saw Sǐwáng put away his sword. See this Natani jumped forward to swing at his brother. Just before the sword could make contact Sǐwáng caught the blade with his finger. "Brother, I know your master has taught you better than to attack an unarmed being." Sǐwáng using his free hand swiped his claws a crossed Natani's mid section knocking back as blood spilled forth. "Master Po, see to it that my brother is healed properly and tend the wound of your friend there, fare well young masters." Sǐwáng threw a bottle at Po, which he caught. "That's for the burns on the tigers paw. Those burns are not normal and you will need this to heal it." Sǐwáng turned around and began to walk away.

"Coward, come back here!" Demanded Tigress but as she tighten her paws into fist but realize that she could move her arms no more but there was still plenty of pain. "Tigress let it go. We need to help your paws and Natani first, he's gone so let it go." Po said as he helped Tigress up and walked over to Natani and picked up the unconscious leopard. "Come on let's get back to the palace." Po said as the leopard refuses to look at anyone in the eye. "Fine" was all he said as they made their way back to the palace.

**Hēi'àn tiānshǐ – Dark Angel**

**My faithful readers, you have now gone this far as to find the truth behind this tale. There is no turning back, keep reading and learn.**

**Don't forget to R&R**


	4. Every Journey Begins With Faith

**Welcome returning readers and greeting to the new, I have again traded my spare time to create a tale for your joy. Let it be remembered that you, my faithful readers, drive me to do what I do. Let us continue with this tale…**

**Chapter 4 One's journey begins with having Faith**

**Thousand Steps**

Po had taken the sash that Natani had to hold his sword to apply pressure to the wound. Tigress was still angry for not being able to go after Sǐwáng though she knew better than to fight an opponent without her arms. Natani was still on Po's back and has yet to say anything.

"Natani why?" Tigress finally broke the silence. Out of all the questions Natani had hope for them to ask, they had to ask that one. Inwardly sighing Natani debated on how to reply to the question. "Sǐwáng…is complicated during childhood he has always saw the world in a different light than I did. In his eyes what he does is in no ways evil or wrong. The world might call this evil or wrong, maybe even insane. But to him evil only exist if there is conflict." Natani glanced at Tigress to see she was still confused. "In short, evil is a matter of perspective. What we call evil he calls it progress." Tigress finally was able to grasp the idea. But with one answer a thousand more question formed.

"If Sǐwáng is evil or at least our enemy, does he see us as an enemy?" Tigress wondered, "Yes, he see's anyone who stands against him or anyone who calls themselves protectors his enemy." "Then why did he spared us and gave Po the medicine to heal my paws?" Natani understood what Tigress was getting at, "Sǐwáng is a complicated like I told you, he don't believes in protectors due to childhood horrors. But he does not think he is evil, you may be a protector of China but he also respects you as such. He wants to kill you when he faces you. He was fighting me at that time you interfered so he does not believe you death was needed." This only enraged the tiger even more. _Sǐwáng, you think I'm not worthy of a fight. You will regret this act._

So lost in though Tigress hadn't realized that they had reach the top of the stairs until Po spoke up. "Finally, man I'm getting better at this." Po gestures towards the stairs. "PO! TIGRESS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Master Shifu has been waiting at the front Gates all morning and due to their fight it was now noon. Master Shifu saw the burnt marks on Tigress and Po was covered in Natani's blood as he continued to bleed. "What's happened, why are you injured?" Shifu's rage instantly changed to concern for his daughter, though he might never admit it, and their guest. "We ran into Sǐwáng while looking for Natani, we…failed at apprehending him." Tigress bowed her head in shame at failing, Shifu felt a twinge of despair, realizing that all Tigress ever wanted was to make him happy and not fearing the burns on her paws she worries over her encounter.

"Don't worry about, we didn't intend on capturing him now. This was just a chance encounter." Shifu turned and was about to call for the Palace healer when Natani interrupted him. "This was no accident. Sǐwáng came here knowing where I was; he came here to see me. This was why I travel alone, I'm sorry but I can no longer allow you to accompany me on this journey." Master Shifu instantly remembered back to when Master Oogway explained to him that there are no accidents. Sighing in defeat he gestured for them to follow him back to the barracks to the healer can help them there. "Go ahead and go to the barracks I will get Han" "Yes Master." With that said the three headed towards the barracks while Shifu went to the palace healer.

**Jade Palace Infirmary (Mei Ling's Room)**

The mountain cat lay there motionless except for the slow rising of her chest as she breath. From the outside one would think she was at rest maybe even a peaceful slumber, but that was nothing compared to her subconscious.

_Dreamscape of Mei Ling's_

_Sǐwáng was charging at Mei Ling in slow motion, but no matter what she tried she could not move. As Sǐwáng neared her she was still staring at the sword but this was different this time no white and blue blur that saved her she could only closed her eyes as she felt the cold metal cut through flesh._

_Reality_

Mei Ling gasped from the dream's shock and breath hard. After a minute her breathing returned back to normal as she begin to stare around the room. Her gaze fell upon a crane sleeping as his head was tucked under one of his wing and was balancing perfectly on one foot. "Crane…." Instantly crane woke up from his sleep and rushed over to Mei, "Mei are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you still hurt anywhere? What happened? Are the others-"Mei Ling grabbed Crane's beak closed to silence him. "Cranes I'm fine but slow down with the question I can barely understand what your saying."

Nodding his head Mei Ling let go of his beak a slight chuckle escaping from it there after. "Sorry, Mei. Are you okay?" Mei Ling could only roll her eyes, as this was also the first question he had asked. "Yes I'm fine, a slight pain in my right arm but beside that I'm fine." Crane visibly gave a sigh of relief as he smiled in response. "Mei what happened you were just carried here by Natani, unconscious and bleeding to death?" with that Mei Ling gave a confused look as Crane realize Mei Ling was probably never properly introduced to Natani. "He's the guy that saved you and brought you here. But something about the guy seems very off, none of us except for Po, the Dragon Warrior, trust him."

"Mei Ling gave a nod of understanding and then realize that she was here but what about the students of the academy. "Crane what of the student's at Lee da?" Crane frowned realizing that Mei Ling was not being to be happy with what he was going to tell him. "Mei…every student is dead. Some death was called by fatal injury while others bleed to death. I'm truly sorry." Mei Ling was in shock her eyes clearly showed pain but anger. She refused to say anything, which was until Crane gave her a hug to comfort. Then everything broke lose Mei began to cry and mourn uncontrollably. After ten minutes of this Mei Ling calmed down and accepted that in their line of work things like this might happen. Sǐwáng's voice rang in her mind as this thought passes. _As long as there are protectors there shall be criminals…what would happen if there were no one there to protect?_

Mei Ling tried to get up but Crane pushed her back down leaving him in a rather embarrassing position. For a moment neither of them spoke only the crimson of their face show what they were feeling. "Crane I know your happy to see me but let's save this for some other time." Crane's face darkens with blood as he got up so quick that he tripped over himself resulting in a slight giggle from Mei. "I'm sorry…. uummmmm…let me get Master Shifu he wants to talk to you about what happened." Nodding in understanding Mei Ling again tried to get up but this time Crane just gave her a questionable look. "Crane, I'm fine. I just need a walk and get some fresh air." Crane nodded, "But if you need anything you call me and I will fly you back here okay?" Mei Ling patted Crane's shoulder in response and slowly made her way out with Crane behind heading in the opposite direction to get Master Shifu.

Mei Ling was making her way out of the infirmary when she smelled blood…fresh blood. Making her way towards the source fearing the same situation as Lee da. To her surprise Mei found the scent was coming from a room in the infirmary too, fearing that one of Crane's friends was hurt she opened the door to see Natani wrapped up. But what caught her attention the most was his sword. It called out to her almost like Sǐwáng's but the feeling was different, the sword was almost howling in anger. You could feel the rage coming from the blade even though it was sheathed.

"You know most people knock before they enter a room, especially if it's occupied." Natani's rough voice brought her attention back to the leopard. "Who are you and what are doing at the Jade Palace!" demanded Mei as she tried the best she could to sound threatening but with her current condition she doubt she could take on a lowly bandit let alone an armed leopard, granted he was injured too.

"That's rather in polite considering I saved your life back at your school. Anyway My name is Natani you have already meet my brother Sǐwáng and too why I'm here I meet him earlier today and was injured during combat." Mei Ling was shock to hear that a panther and snow leopard could be brothers. _But then again The Dragon Warrior is a panda and his father is a goose. Guess life can be different._

"Listen, I know this might go against everything logic has to offer but can you please take my sword and cut yourself?" Mei Ling growled deeply and got into a fighting stance even though every muscle in her body was screaming at her for doing so. "Are you crazy?! No scratch that you're insane! Why would I kill myself just because someone ask me too?" Natani sighed knowing full well that Mei had misunderstood him; even so his request was quite …strange. "No, I'm not asking you to kill yourself, I just need you to draw some blood and wipe it on the blade then placed the blade in my hand." Mei Ling still didn't move, "Why should I do that?" truth be told Mei Ling was curious as to why Natani would ask such a ridiculous request.

"My blade is special. It takes the blood of those that it cuts and mixes it with my Chi. Basically it will help me recover fast but I can't move right now. Please Sǐwáng could attack any minute. He already knows that I'm here!" Mei Ling hesitantly dropped her stance as she approached the Leopard and grabbed his sword. Instantly she felt the rage that hatred towards everything around her. It was as though the blade wanted to kill everything…_No this is ridiculous it's just a blade…still it's much like Sǐwáng's though not evil but hate._ Mei Ling drew out the blade and it seemed to glow taking her finger she slide it across the blade and drew blood. After smearing it on the blade she could feel her wounds healing. _This is amazing with this power I could do anything even conquer- No what's going on…it's the blade…I-_

"Tiānshǐ stop it and obey me, heal her and return to me." Natani's voice was rustic but commanding and Mei Ling felt as though the crazy moment was over, thankfully her wounds had complete healed and she gave the sword back to Natani in doing so she could see a black aura beginning to engulf the blade. After a couple second the entire katana along with the wounds under Natani's bandages began to glow the sinister color. And after another minute it all faded. "Thank you that was very brave, but I do need to apologize for tiānshǐ here, I should have warned you about her. Let us go find the master to report our condition then I can continued on with my journey and you yours.


	5. Chapter 5 No Need to Apologize

**Authors Note: Dear reader's I have received a Pm notifying me that my introduction has seem rather rude or has offended some of you, for that I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone I just tried to make things interesting so please not that from now on even though my tone in the intro seems off it's only for the effect in reading on.**

**Chapter 5 No Need to Apologize**

**Jade Palace (On the way to meet Master Shifu)**

Mei Ling and Natani were on their way to meet up with Master Shifu who was probably in the Hall of Hero's. There was a tense silence between the two, Natani could guess why but he had to make sure, "Master Ling, something troubles you?" Natani gave the mountain cat a glance before he continued down the hall. Mei was debating or rather she was trying to find the right question. "That sword of yours, you referred to it as 'she', why?" Mei Ling out of everything was most curious as to why the leopard would name or even refer to a katana like a person.

"I'm sorry but I cannot answer that question until I explain a few things before hand. First of I would like to apologize for my swords behavior she was not suppose to do what she did. Now to answer you question she is basically me." Mei was confused and her face showed as much, sighing Natani continued to lead Mei to the Hall. "Tiānshǐ was made by using my chi and my master showed me how to pour my hear and soul into it during forgery. Basically she is a reflection of my heart and soul…at least part of it." Mei Ling understood what Natani meant but what she still couldn't grasp was how could someone pour his or her soul into an object. Natani sensing the immanent question answered before hand, "When you use Kung Fu you have to not only have to use you physical energy but your chi. Your chi is basically a reflection of your inner soul. If your soul is pure than your chi is bright and light, if your soul is evil…you chi is back and evil." Natani waited to see if Mei could grasp this concept. The mountain cat nodded her head in understanding.

"So my Master developed a unique technique of forging katanas with a soul or part of it using chi, though when you use so much chi you start to use your life's energy or your soul. This is what occurs, though that is as much as I can reveal to you. My Master has strict rules as to revealing the technique but I believe that much you can understand." Mei Ling in truth was still extremely confused as to the idea of this but then a thought occurred to her. If the chi reflects the person's soul then how come Natani's sword was black with aura, won't that mean Natani is evil. Mei Ling decided that that will be a question for later. For now Natani has healed her wounds and has not attacked her so she will keep an eye on him until further notice.

"Natani, Mei Ling how are you two up? And what happened to your wounds their gone." Natani and Mei Ling turned around to find Crane with Master Shifu. Before Natani could answer Mei Ling stepped in, "Master Shifu, I apologize for this request but I need a favor to ask?" the red panda glanced and Mei Ling as she bowed than turned to Crane who seems just as puzzled until he nodded his head. "Very well, but what is this request of your?" Mei Ling waited for a moment will hesitation until, "I would like the five including to me fight with Natani over here," Everyone except for Natani was shocked, "I'm sorry but I need to consult with the five to see their opinion on this matter but what about Natani?" Shifu gestured towards the leopard waiting for an answer, "Very well, I have been imposing so I will comply," Master Shifu nodded before heading off towards the training hall to see the rest of the five.

"Speaking of sparing what about your injuries?" Mei Ling extended her right arm indicating that there was no wound, not even a scar. "I've fully recovered thanks to Natani's healing technique." Master Shifu stroked his bread in though finally reaching the hall, "Natani will if you don't mind later would you please demonstrate this technique?" "I'm sorry Master Shifu but this technique…is unique…only to me." Nodding in understanding Master Shifu snapped his fingers and every student hoped of their course and jumped over at attention in front of the Master, except for Po he hobbled over since the sound distracted him and he got hit in the…tenders…by one of the wooden warriors.

"Student's one of our guess," Shifu gestured to Mei Ling, "Has requested that you all spare against Natani, He is fine with this idea but I need your thoughts as well." Every student glanced over towards Mei then Natani, each one nodding his or her heads in agreement. "Very well Students and guess please take your positions in the sparing arena." Everyone went to the arena and took their stance but as Natani entered the ring he appear distant almost sad. This didn't go unnoticed by the others," Master Shifu stood atop his staff to observe the spare. In his mind this was unfair. Even though Natani has a sword he was up against seven masters and one of them was the Dragon Warrior. "Begin!" with that all the masters attacked at once this time everyone had an idea for the leopard.

Viper has coiled herself around monkey's waist; they were hoping that with monkey's agility and vipers precise attacks they could get him. Monkey reach Natani and using his fist and one of is lower foot he hoped for a combined attack. But just inches before contact Natani side step and Monkey missed though Viper was ready for this and whipped her tail at the leopard. Incredibly, Natani extended his paw and guided the attack back towards monkey's rear resulting in a crisp whip sound followed by the howl of Monkey. Before anything else mantis sprinted in and was able striking Natani in every spot possible but before anything else Natani was either able to block or avoid that was until Mantis failed to noticed the leopards tail swiping across from behind and swatting Mantis to the ground.

For a moment things were quite, Natani stood still waiting for the Masters next move, Mantis and Viper has joined together while Monkey just gave up with the intense pain in his butt. Master Shifu was waiting by the side on his staff in wonder; _He has already avoided Mantis speed and Monkeys agility along with Vipers precision. Yet he has not drawn his sword, is he holding back? _Master Shifu was so caught up in though that he almost missed what Tigress had said.

"Po let's dance," with that said Po smiled as he sprinted towards Natani and delivered a power punch, just as he was about to throw the punch Tigress grabbed his paw and locked arm. Instead of Punch Po was actually swinging Tigress towards Natani. Using his arms to block the attack, Natani skidded back a bit. Without letting go of each other, Tigress used her momentum to swing Po around Po combed and kicked Natani a good distance away. To Master Shifu it was like a dance. Po would swing Tigress and she would attack and while still in, momentum Tigress would either swing herself around Po to avoid or push Po towards the Leopard. What Master Shifu noticed most was the smile they had on their face, it was like they were not in combat but in an actual dance. _I've seen that look before…sigh to be young and loved._ Smiling at his student's he decided to confront them later.

After Natani has straighten up from the Kick he was surprised to see Mei Ling dropping from above after Crane has flown her overhead. Natani dropping on all fours sprinted out of the way and placed his paw on the sword by his hip. _No, I mustn't, they can't see it this way. _His thought was interrupted as Crane has swooped down and using his Wings of Justice to push Mei towards Natani and Po had launched Tigress at Natani both in an instance. Deciding that he didn't have must of a choice he drew out his blade but this time something was off. Instead of it being white like in the forest, it was beep black with a red hamon. It was exactly like Sǐwáng's katana. This caught the attention of the felines and they felt cold, it was as though their soul was being drawn towards the blade.

"Tiānshǐ…" with that their was a black aura that started to engulf the blade and soon Natani, but what was odd was his eyes, his right to be exact it was glowing Blue every time he moved it was as though it left a line behind it. Both felines flipped and stopped their assault as they watched what the leopard was going to do next. "Sorry for this Master's but I tire from you meager attempt at fighting!" Natani's voice was different now, it was not rough but smooth just like Sǐwáng's and it rang through everyone's skulls even Master Shifu was wincing in the pain of the voice. It was smooth but it pierced their brains and ears. Natani raised his sword and every Master braced for him to charge, oddly he just swung the sword where he stood though they didn't expect for their to be black flames coming form the blade that whipped and cut everything in it's path.

Natani launched three attacks every Master was able to avoid that attack but barely those with fur has some burnt and has some minor injures. Though what was most striking that the attacks were not only flames but it also cut everything that it touches. The entire training hall crumbles to the ground leaving every master on the ground or barely able to stand. Master Shifu noted this change and decided that enough was enough. Charging at Natani Shifu swung his staff for the leopard's head only to have him disappears and in moments noticed Natani had pinned down the small panda with the sword at his throat.

"Shifu thought That Natani was going to kill him but then his left eye began to glow its yellow color and soon both eyes glowed as though it was the moon in the night. Breathing in Natani stood up and helped the Master up. "Don't worry about your students they are fine." Natani said calmly as he lowered his sword. Shifu was now both angry and confused. "Fine? Fine!" they are all injured and you expect me to believe they are fine!" Natani walked over towards each student and began to drag then to a clearing in the center of the arena. "What are you doing?" Demanded the red panda. As he again charged at Natani this time Natani just side step and hit several pressure points on Shifu resulting in him falling to the ground but still conscious.

"Healing your students, if not my darkness will kill them." Natani went back to bring every student to the center and next to Shifu. Once everyone was gathered Natani pointed His sword at the group of students. Shifu feared that Natani was going to kill him while Po and Mei Ling, the only one's conscious after the attack, stared daggers at him. "Tiānshǐ, call back their wounds you had your fun now return…return their original state!" The sword slowly begin to fade it's darken form and returned to it's white state. As the sword began to glow it's white light so did everyone else. Amazingly their wounds glowed as well and soon everyone slowly regain their consciousness.

"Masters I apologized for that unnecessary attack but I do need to continue on my journey. I cannot allow you to come along since you don't have proper training" with that Natani began to walk away until Po stood up and ran after him. "Then train us, please…plus that move was awesome!" Natani smiled at hi antics even though eh almost killed his friends Po was nice and even happy to speak with him. "I'm sorry but you need to ask my master that I refuse to put your life in danger anyways." Natani began to walk away but was stooped by Tigress jumping in front of him.

"Sorry but we are protectors and like I we said before we need to stop your brother, we put our lives in danger everyday. Plus I know how it feels to loose all your family to have no one to care for you." Po walked next to Tigress and put his paw on her shoulder for comfort. "She's right I lost my family to Shen and Tigress never even knew her, we knew the pain. But you don't have to carry it on your own. Let us help…" Po extended a paw in a warm smile as ever other student began to walk up to Po and Tigress. Each one of them wearing a warm smile, Natani was now on the brink of tears, never in his life has anyone been so understanding or so forgiving. Since his family was lost he hadn't felt this…cared for. He smiled as we walked into the group and accepted Po's paw.

"Thank you Dragon Warrior, you don't know how much this means to me," Po smiled and so did everyone else. "Po is fine," Natani smile grew if that was possible and for the first time since his family's lost he shed tears, but this time they were of joy.

"Anyway who is going to clean up the training hall?" Master Shifu asked them every one ran away leaving only Mei Ling, Crane and Natani. "Wow everyone recovered pretty quick" Mei Ling commented as only Crane and Natani only laughed. _Indeed this is family…_ Natani looked up and he could have sworn he saw his mother and father smiling up in the clouds as he cried again.

**Okay readers what do you think, I know I'm not very good of a writer, even though I'm in college but I'm doing my best. This kind of writing is new but I love this site so I try. Anyway rate and review, also give me pointers if you like it's much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My dear readers, my absence is not without reason. I have had trouble with this chapter and worry not that this is the end this is only the beginning…**

**Chapter 6**

While they were cleaning up the Training Hall, or at least what had remained, Natani could see Crane stealing glances over at Mei Ling while she was bending over. Natani concluded that even though Crane had deep feelings for the mountain cat he couldn't bring himself to make the first move. _Poor Crane…he must have truly deep feelings for her…Hhhmmm…might have to change that._ "Crane, can you please help me left this wooden beam, this is one of the last big debris that is left." Crane straightens up and nodded his head while making his way over towards the snow leopard.

What Crane hadn't noticed that there was another beam but smaller just above him, if they were to left the bigger beam underneath the top beam would collapse on who ever was below it. As soon as Crane began to left his end of the beam the one on top began to tip and slid down heading for Crane, Mei Ling saw this and reacted on instinct as she jumped and pushed him out of the way. To be honest Natani would never endanger his family he could have easily sliced the beam with his sword if Mei didn't react but he wanted the cat to jump, or in this case pounced on the avian. After Mei Ling had pushed Crane out of the way they landed in a rather compromising position with Mei Ling siting on top of Crane. Both blushed like mad with a face of shock but it soon turned to a face of rage as they turned their attention to Natani. "Great no I got to run some more…can I have a head start?" Mei Ling looked at Crane, "Three minutes," she answered. Natani was shocked, "Really?" he asked with hope "Seconds, minutes, it's so hard to tell," Crane replied.

**Back in the Kitchen**

Tigress was enjoying her cup of tea when a screaming snow leopard followed by an enraged avian and feline chased after him. A moment later the mountain cat was dragging a tied up leopard being dragged on the ground as Crane followed behind pecking at the leopards head. Tigress gave another glance before returning to her tea. _What a nice evening this is…_

**What remains of the Training Hall**

"Alright Crane what shall we do with him?" Mei Ling ask the bird as the stepped on the leopard again, Natani remain emotionless with a blank face. "We can make him finish the rest of the clean up, then he can serve us until we deem it's no longer necessary." Mei Ling nodded and pulled the leopard to his feet by his vest's collar, "Listen you, you every try to put _MY_ Crane in danger again and I can promise you that you will never see the light of day…GOT IT!" Natani stared back into the eyes of the mountain cat and for an instant his blue eye glowed again and Mei dropped him and visibly backed a step. "Okay, I'm sorry. But I cannot serve you…I will how ever clean up the rest of the hall. Please allow me a second." Crane and Mei Ling watch in amazement at the leopard stood up and broke his bindings and took a lotus position in the center of the hall.

"If I were you, I would stand no more than two feet close to me, the closer you are the better, trust me…" Crane and Mei were hesitant but they did so. As they neared the leopard they could see his black chi begin to manifest around his body. After another couple of seconds he stood up and tense for a punch. Mei Ling and Crane had thought he was going to attack but to their surprise he punched the ground and a black wave of chi exploded and as the wave continued and as soon as the wave settled everything was leveled. The two were amazed at the leopard's ability. "Wait…if you could have done that form the start they why didn't you?" demanded Crane, Mei Ling was still shocked to see that Natani's right blue eye was still glowing.

"Silence you…you will not... I mean that I don't like to demonstrate my ability that much." Natani was clearing struggling with within or something. "Sorry, we didn't mean for you to do that." Mei apologized as she bow her head in shame. "Don't worry about it but I need to talk to Master Shifu now, if you guys are serious about going after my brother than you will need preparations." Crane nodded and began to lead Natani towards their master. Mei Ling remained where she was her thought played the imaged of the leopards glowing blue eye. _Those eyes, they are so cold, just like Sǐwáng's but something else about them. Like a longing…_shaking her mind clear she followed after the others to see what Natani wanted to talk to Shifu about.

**Hall of Heroes**

"I cannot grant such a ridiculous request, the sparing I don't mind but this…this is just…insane!" Mei Ling walked into the hall to find the rest of the five starring daggers at the Leopard and Shifu was yelling at him. "Please try to understand that in order for you to battle my brother you must be well equipped, normal weapons will not harm to even touch him." Natani was trying to hold his anger but the master before him seemed set. "We can defeat him without weapons, we will not draw blood just to defeat someone that does the same." Master Shifu had regained his calmness and was now trying to reason with Natani.

"Master I ask not to spill innocent blood but only a little of ours," Master Shifu was now confused and so were the five. "Please explain," Master Shifu was hesitant to hear anything that had to do with spilling blood but Natani has so far proven to be a person of some trust. "My sword as you have witnessed is…unique…but that is only because it was made for and by me, I spilled _MY_ blood for it. And your students need the same if they are to even fight my brother. I'm not asking for much maybe a small cups worth maybe even less for some others," he gestured towards mantis. Mantis could only twitch his antennas in annoyance.

"And how do you suppose we do that," at this Natani visibly shook and he begin to sweat, "We got to go meet my master," Shifu took note of this and nodded, "As long as it will not bring harm to my student or no one else and if it will help us fight Sǐwáng then I guess it's a necessary step." Natani nodded and informed everyone that the journey to his Master would take a while and that they will need to be well prepared for the cold that they will face. It was odd to say the least, Natani would think that a journey to the cold mountains to meet someone that they never even meet before to train against someone that could have killed them if he wanted to, but here they were acting as though it was going to be like a vacation. It would be hilarious if it weren't.

Everyone was getting their cloths and making sure to pack enough to make it their warm but not so that it slows their travel. Natani was still new to the palace so he didn't have much cloths to his name anyways so he was going as he was, Natani was meditation by the peach tree, breathing in the sweet scent as he tried to clear his mind but he could only think about his confrontation with his master, it sent shivers down his spine. "You know if your cold it would be best to go inside," Natani opened his eyes to see Master Shifu standing next to him. _Sigh,_ "I must say I'm rather nervous about this, Master is…a rather odd person…though I swear that he is good at heart no matter what he does." Shifu nodded his head in understanding. "Anyway I came to give you this," Shifu handed Natani a small travel bag, "consider it a gift from everyone. Since you are now staying at the Jade Palace you will need it. Also everyone is ready and awaits us at the stairs."

Natani looked down at the bag then up again to thank Shifu but he was gone, with a smile Natani opened the bag to see what's inside. He was touched beyond words inside the pack were there sets of cloths one was similar to the one he wore now another was a winter version of his clothing and the last was a nice set of dress clothing's. "Wow, I had better put the nice set back in my room, not going to need it." Natani rushed back to the barracks and his guest room to drop off the set and hurried back to the stair to meet up with the others.

**Thousand Steps**

"Natani, glad you made it, did you like our gifts?" questioned Viper. Natani nodded his head with a smile, "Alright lets get moving we need to head North towards the mountains, it should only take us about three days to reach and maybe less if we can run for some parts." Everyone nodded and followed the leopard as they all descend down the thousand steps. After a brisk walk down the steps Po was panting but insisted that he was able to say good by to his father, tigress wanted to tag along while the others just went to the market to gather their food supplies.

**Ping's Noodle Restaurant**

It was not really busy like it normally was; there were only three customers. "Po! How is my son doing?" Mr. Ping came rushing towards his son and hugged him Tigress could only smile at the father son relationship. "So, Po had you asked her yet?" This instantly caught Tigress attention as Mr. Ping was talking about a woman with Po. Po was now blushing like a tomato and hurriedly pushed his father into the back kitchen. Tigress was extremely curious as to whom they were talking about, truth is told. Tigress liked Po more than a friend, more than a best friend even. But she always held herself back. _Po would not fall for me, not after the way I had treated him after all this time._ Tigress bowed her head thinking back to the times she had mistreated Po, until pars of Po's and his father's conversation escaped from the kitchen.

"Dad, she would not go for it," "Them talk to her, you like don't you?" Mr. Ping questioned his son. "No…I love her but think about it I'm a panda dad, a PANDA!" hearing that last sentence almost made Tigress cried, to her that Po, her panda, had feelings for someone else. But she was going to respect who ever Po chooses after all who would choose a monster like her. "Po, I know it's hard to admit to the one's you love. But you will never know until you try. What's worst then getting turned down it never knowing?" Mr. Ping tried to comfort his son. "Fine I guess I can try to tell her, maybe after this trip when things are less tense." Tigress could feel anger, sadness, and hope all well up inside her. _Could she be the one? No, she was always mean to him, but how come he like her for her. Because you're a monster that's why…_ all these questions boiled in her mind until a paw landed on her shoulder.

"Tigress are you alright, you seem…tense?" Po stared into Tigress eyes. Calm jade meet raging ember, opposites that both brought out the good and bad side of them both. With a smile Tigress nodded her head, being glad that she had orange fur to hide her extreme blush underneath.

"There you guys are, your still at Mr. Ping's? Come on we got to get moving!" Tigress and Po turned to find Mei Ling next to Crane as they waited for them to follow. With a nod they both rushed out and headed for the village gates.

**Village Gates with the others**

"What took so long… never mind we have to get moving, it's already late noon so we lost about half a days worth of travel, we shall travel to as deep as we can into the bamboo forest and make camp there." Commanded Shifu everyone agreed and began to travel deep into the forest.

They had been travelling until the sun was nearing the horizon. Shifu gave to order to begin making camp. "Guess I will start gathering fire wood. Po can you help me?" Questioned Monkey as he stood up. "Yeah, can't make my noodle soup without fire." Po got up and went after monkey. "I'm going to scan the area to make sure there is nothing suspicious around here." Crane flew off to began to scan the sky and below. "I'm going to look around on the ground, Crane and see from above but there are some places he can't see because of the bamboos coverage Mei Ling sprinted and began her quest.

"Guess that's leaves me with Viper and Mantis to set tents and camp." Tigress got up and began to go through the bags that held their belongings.

Monkey was joking around with Po, but noticed that Po was not paying any attention. "Po…Po!...PO!" "Wha' what's up?" Po asked Monkey as he saw a log and picked it up. "Hey, what's wrong since we left the valley you seem off, like you not here?" Monkey was sincerely worried for his friend. "It's just…I having trouble with someone right now…" Po trailed off on that last part but fortunately Monkey was close enough to hear.

"What's wrong, you can tell me…Did Tigress said something mean to you again." Monkey asked as his anger begin to grow. "No...Nothing like that but it does involve Tigress," Monkey waited for Po to go on but when he didn't Monkey had to dig deeper.

"So, what's up with you and Tigress then," with this said Monkey could see Po blush furiously and he pieced it all together. "Ooohhhhh…well, I can honestly say that Tigress is complicated and I have some dealings with women. All I can say is let if flow, you cannot stop a river just like you cannot make it flow faster." Po was shock to hear such wise words from Monkey. "Wow, that was very wise. You should keep things like that in a book." Monkey laughed a little before he produced a small book. They both laughed and the mood seems to rise for them both. That is until they heard a roar coming from their camp. Fearing the worst they rushed back to see what has happened.

**Once again I have left a gift for you, but worry not this is only the beginning things are going to start happening much quicker.**

**Tell me how I did, I know that some scene were really short but I felt as though you reader should know what's going on now to understand what's going to happen later. Also that part with my OC clearing the training was a bit much but I had to find a way to make Mei Ling fear and suspect him of something. That is all I can reveal. **

**RATE AND REVIEW it helps a lot to know what my readers think so I can either pump things up or ramp things down.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Surprise Birthday Present**

As Monkey and Po were gathering firewood for the camp when a loud roar was heard back at camp fearing the worst both of them dropped what they had and rushed back. Monkey was surprised to see that Po was not only keeping up but was faster than Monkey. _Guess he really cares for Tigress…hope the feeling is mutual for them both…_ they finally arrived at the camp only to find and enraged tiger staring down at a quaking mantis.

"What's going on?" inquired Monkey as Po just stood there puzzled at the scene before him. "_Master_ Mantis here for got that we had two extra guess and did not pack enough sleeping materials for us. We only have four tents and five blankets!" Tigress was still staring down at the little bug and he only seemed to shirk more in embarrassment. "Master Tigress calm yourself we have to share anyways even if we did have all our supplies. We just have to rearrange who sleeps with who," **(It's true, back when people had to travel lightly with a big party they had to share tents.) **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" demanded Tigress as she could only blush, she was find sleeping with Viper, she was after all her sister, but the idea that she might have to sleep with one of the boys…well she rather face Tai Lung again. Mantis is always talking and annoying. Monkey would be telling jokes through the night, and Po…Po would...be warm. _What is WRONG with you Tigress get your thoughts together, Po is just…Po. Your best friends and you don't want to lose that not after what happened at Boa Gu._

"Master if there are to be new sleeping arrangements then who gets which tent?" Monkey asked, he too was shocked to hear what the master had to say but they were now heading up north and things are now colder than how they normally are. "I will work on that, I have to make sure that the one's I pair will not annoy or bother each other." Tigress was happy with her master's wisdom but at the same time hoping that she would get to spend the night with Po…_STOP THINKING LIKE THAT, NOTHING WILL HAPPEN._

"Darn, we drop all the wood when we ran back to the camp site, guess we had better head back to get them." Monkey said as he once again turn to gather wood followed by a very annoyed Po. "Masters Mantis, Viper and Tigress you will continue to prepare the site, we have lost much time during that conversation." Shifu glanced up and saw that the sky had now turned a light purple. Sighing he went to meditate on a nearby rock to determine the pairing of the group.

**Master Shifu's Mental Mind (Shifu POV)**

_This is going to be very difficult, we have two extra guests and with Tigress rage on the lose with this situation I highly doubt she accept Mantis or Monkey…That leaves Mei Ling, Crane, Natani and Po. I will work with them later. But first to deal with the number of tents, I have to find the best use of space for everyone. Mantis and Viper are the smallest so it would be best to pair them but Mantis's annoying jokes will keep her awake. Crane will keep him in check but I believe Viper might like some feminine company._

_Tigress is too big to fit in that tent now so that leaves Mei Ling. Now that leaves Natani, Monkey, Po and Tigress. They can have the last tent seeing as Natani and Tigress are mature enough to keep Po in check. I can sleep out here. The cold doesn't bother me as much as it does the others _**(Red Pandas are more at home in the snow, their origins are from the Himalayas) **

_Master…_

_Master!_

_MASTER!_

This shock Shifu from his mediation, as he opened his eyes he saw a very concerned looking Crane. "Master Shifu is everything alright?" the avian asked, Shifu gave a slight nod and Crane nodded in return. "Anyways I wanted to notify you that everyone is waiting for you at by the fire, Po has already finish preparing our food and both tents are up." Master Shifu was amazed that his mediation had taken so long but was glad as he realized how hungry he was.

"Thank you Crane, yes let us eat. I shall inform everyone of who will sleep where as we do." Crane again nodded as he followed his master back to the fire. When they arrived Master Shifu could help but smile. It was true that they were on a mission that could result in one of their deaths but here they were. Sitting around the fire telling jokes and laughing. Even Tigress was laughing with the group as Po and Viper were talking about how they had to dress Po up as a girl to sneak into the Ladies of the Shades hide out.

" Students!" Master Shifu called out, this caught the attention of everyone even though there was no more laughter there was still the smile on each face. " I have decided on the pairing for each tent. Master's Mei Ling, Crane, Mantis and Viper will be staying in one of the tents and Masters Monkey, Tigress, Po and Natani will be staying in the other. I shall remain out here since I'm better suited for the cold." Everyone nodded but as Shifu mentioned the snow leopard, he noticed that Natani was missing.

"Does anyone know where Natani went?" asked Shifu. At this everyone finally noticed that the leopard guide was nowhere in sight. With a heavy sigh Tigress got up and began to search for the leopard. After Tigress had walked about ten minutes she heard heavy footsteps running after her. Thinking that this was a bandit she leaped up into a bamboo shoot and waited for the follower. After another minute she saw Po running after her, _No doubt he volunteered to help me look_. With that though she felt warmth spread across her cheeks. Deciding that since there was no one around to see what was going to happened she figured that she wanted to have some fun with her panda_. Did I just really refer to him as my Panda? Must be the cold getting to me. _Tigress tensed as she saw approached her, without making a sound she dropped from above and landed on top of a very surprise panda. Sitting proudly on her…_the, THE panda_ Tigress gave a slight laugh before getting off and helping Po get up.

"You know I'm going to have to get you back later for that." Po stated as he brushed the leaves and dirt off him. "I know but it was worth the look on your face and that soft landing." Tigress replied as she patted Po on the shoulder. "Told you, I'm not fat…I'm poofy…" Po turned away to hid the blush he had. Being called a soft thing to land on was not something you called someone. "You know with all the noise I'm surprised that bandits has yet to attack." Tigress and Po turned to see Natani sitting in a lotus position meditating.

"Yes, well about that Master Shifu wanted to call you back since it's cold and seeing as we only have two tents Po, Monkey, you and I are going to have to share one." Natani got up and faced the masters, "I'm fine in the cold, and I'm a SNOW leopard seeing as I'm use to being outside by myself." Tigress was about to argue but realize that once a felines mind is made up there is little one could do to change it. Nodding her head in understanding she headed back to the site followed by a very confused Panda.

**Back at the Camp**

"Tigress where is our guest?" Crane asked as he sat next to Mei Ling trying to stay warm by the fire. "He wants to stay outside, he claims he likes and is use to the weather." Everyone nodded not complaining about the felines choice. "Well it's getting late, I'm going to call it a night." With that Monkey made his way towards one of the tents. Shortly followed by everyone else, as they too wanted to get some much needed rest before their journey continues tomorrow.

Tigress walked over to their tent followed by Po they were shocked to see a very nervous looking Monkey cowering in one of the corners. "Po, no matter what you say, I'm sleeping next to you. I want all my limps to be intact and seeing as you're bigger than me," Monkey gestured towards Po, " I was hoping you could sleep next to Tigress and I will stay at a… safe distance." Tigress growled and was about to protest to Monkeys points but Po put his arm in front of her.

"I cannot say anything about that but Tigress is the one you should be asking as this does concern her too." Tigress was happy to see that Po respected her privacy and her decision. "Very well Monkey, but know that when we get back to the Palace you are in for one very long and enduring spare with me AND Po." Monkeys smiled for a bit but then frowned as he realized that when they do get back he would have to right his will. That night Monkey slept in one of the corners of the tent while Tigress tried to sleep by her self but as the night continued it got colder until the point where she was shivering.

Po noticed this and brought Tigress in for a big bear hug suing his fur and body heat to keep her warm. Tigress was going to say something until she noticed that Po, did in fact, make a great blanket and he was incredibly warm. Both Tigress and Po soon fell into slumber as they cuddled to keep each other warm. All the while monkey was shivering is tail off.

**Back With Natani**

Natani have chosen to sleep outside, his thick coat allowed him to rest rather comfortably. Natani was meditating about their meeting with his master. _Master I know you have passed on but I need you help again. _Natani pulled out a small silver marble from his vest. _You said this bead could bring back anyone that you are thinking about when you crush it but is it true or where you just lying to me as you laid on your deathbed. _Natani pocketed the bead and continued to meditate until he heard footsteps coming his way.

On instinct he placed his paw on his sword waiting to see who it was. Sǐwáng emerged from the bamboo thicket and Natani tensed preparing to draw his sword. "Calm yourself Natani, I come here not to fight." Natani, even though he knew his brother was a murderer, knew that he would never lie. Sǐwáng was an honest person if he weren't so evil. Sǐwáng produced a gourd that was filled with presumably sake.

"Come, let us share a drink like brothers." Natani nodded his head as he lowered his guard. Sǐwáng walked forth and produced two small cups filling them both up and handing one to Natani. "You know I don't drink very much." Natani took the small cup and stared at it. "Now what is your real purpose for coming this way?" Sǐwáng tossed his head back as he took the entire content of the cup.

"You need to relax just because we are trying to kill each other in the most horrid way possible doesn't mean you have to be tense all the time." Sǐwáng poured another cup and held it as he stared at Natani. "Sǐwáng, you and I are not so different, we hate yet care for each other. But in the end I know one of us is going to die by the others hands." Sǐwáng gave a small smile showing his sharp teeth's.

"That' is true though we have chosen separate paths, each path is just in our own minds though I have yet to find who is really correct." Sǐwáng toke the cup and poured it down his mouth again this time Natani followed suit. "Now that is a really good question, won't it be funny if we both were wrong and that Protectors are not good nor are they evil?" both Natani and Sǐwáng laughed at this, a couple seconds later Sǐwáng poured Natani and himself another glass.

"So how's tiānshǐ doing?" Natani gave a nod and patted the hilt of his sword. "She's angry at everything and misses her brother, what about yours? How's Èmó" **(That means demon) **Sǐwáng patted the hilt of his own sword. "She is fine but I sense a slight sadness to her. As though she wants something but has yet to now what it is?" Sǐwáng took another glass before recapping the gourd.

"It was nice to talk to your again brother but understand that next time we meet it might be as pleasant as this." Sǐwáng help Natani up and he began to make his way deeper into the forest but not before throwing the gourd back at Natani. "Here, keep it. Consider it a gift from me as a brother." Natani caught it and gazed back to where Sǐwáng use to be but he was not where in sight.

Turning his gaze to the gourd he noticed that it had his name carved in it and wondered if His brother had gone through the trouble of making this for him. It was his birthday after all.

**Okay so another chapter is done. Natani's master has left behind a way to relive just one person but was what the master saying true or was it just another lie told t the leopard to comfort him. Also Sǐwáng begins to reveal his true nature and it's turning out to be not so bad. He even brought a gift for his brother on his birthday. Now Next Chapter you can help me decide what might happen send in your ideas.**

**AS ALWAYS RATE AND REVIEW. It's always good to hear how you're doing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**In the forest with Natani**

Natani kept staring at the gourd as though it would talk and reveal some answers to him but the more he thought about it the more he came to understand that he didn't understand anything. A paradox perhaps, the harder you look the less you see. With a sigh he pulled out his travel pack and placed the gourd next to his belongings making sure that his cloths cushioned the present. He closed his eyes and let slumber grasp his conscious.

**In the tent with Po, Tigress and Monkey**

Monkey instantly fell asleep, his snoring the only sound that filled the tent. For the other two masters that occupied the tent with Monkey sleep was the last thing on their minds. Tigress laid with her back turned to Po as was the panda's back turned to the tiger. Both thinking the same thing, _I can't believe I'm sleeping next to the one I love._ Tigress had had enough of this and decided to go outside and meditate on the matter. Thinking that Po was already asleep she slipped out and went towards the corner of camp and sat down in the lotus position.

_Tigress's Mindscape_

_It was dark and nothing could be heard only the sound of breathing coming from her. Then out of nowhere she felt the strongest wind coming and blew her off her feet. She knew that there was no real wind but this was the turbulence that was inside her head. She let the wind guide her to where it wishes hoping that it will reveal some answers._

_It felt like hours has past until she spotted a black and white blob in the distant. As she drew closer she saw red too. When she arrived next to the being it was Po lying dead on the ground with a gapping hole in his chest. Fear took over her as she tried her best to bring back the panda, HER PANDA. Tigress checked his pulse…nothing. Then his heart placing her ear next to the hole only to hear nothing and getting her head partly covered in his blood._

_"Po…Po…PO!" the last cry ended with a roar, not of rage or anger but from sorrow. Tigress let her tears flow down her face as she cried over the lifeless body. It was then that a sickening sound rang form behind her, the sound of metal scraping against each other. Tigress turned around to she Shen only he held a cane to support his now limp leg and he had a deep gash over his left eye._

_"SHEN!" Tigress shot up and got into her stance protecting the lifeless Po. "Yes, yes my dear. I see you have found the panda. Finally I have got him," Tigress released a low growl but remain in her spot not wanting to leave Po's side. "I though Po could deflect anything that weapon of yours could spit." At this Shen just chuckled and continued to slowly make his way towards Tigress. "Yes but you see the first version of the weapon was too direct. One load one shot, but now I came up with a way to fire multiple loads in one shot. Shame you weren't there to see the impact. He was able to deflect three before leaving himself wide open." Tigress charged forth with claws bared. Shen just jumped up and flipped over next to Po as Tigress now stood where once was. Growling in frustration and the fact that Shen was next to Po only infuriated her even more._

_Tigress jumped and flipped back hoping to land a drop kick on the avian. Shen dodged the attack at the last second and threw a dagger at Tigress, which implanted itself in her left shoulder. Dropping form the pain she glared at the bird. "Do you want to know what he said with his last words?" Shen neared Tigress but for some reason she could move she just kneeled there as the bird came closer._

_"He begged me kill him, saying that he didn't want to stay with a monster like you." Tigress felt cold she failed to notice that Shen was going to strike her down his spear._

_"…Tigress…" She could still hear the voice of her love calling to her._

_"Tigress…" She looked up to see the spear being lowered in slow motion._

_"TIGRESS!" _That woke her from her meditation only to find that Po was standing before her wearing a concern look on his face. "Are you okay?" questioned the Panda. He was shocked to see Tigress rushed to him giving him a hug, what surprised him even mare was that his fur was getting wet from the tears that Tigress was shedding.

"I'm so sorry Po, forgive me…" Tigress muffled out as she continued to cry. Po hesitantly wrapped her arms around the feline embracing her. "It's okay, there is nothing to be sorry about. Why are you out her anyways?" Tigress lifted her head to stare at the Panda. Her pride was now gone there was only regret and sadness left.

"Back at Gongmen, I let Shen hurt you I should have been there for you." Tigress only then realizes how close they're where only a foot separated her face from his. "Tigress I told you that that was not your fault. I choose to follow Shen if anything I should be saying sorry for the pain I've caused to everyone." Po smiled a little to try and lift the mood of the feline. Tigress had to admit that his smile could brighten her day even when it was night.

"Po I know we go on mission that could result in one of our death so I need to tell you this now." Tigress inched her face closer to his. "Tigress don't talk like that we are a team and we will always have each others back so no one is going anywhere." Po inched his face closer but was still oblivious to what's going on. "Still, Po I have to tell you that I…" Tigress was blushing so bad now that her fur was doing everything but hiding her blush.

"Po…I love you." Tigress admitted softly. Po was shocked and by the face of Tigress Po could tell that she was on the verge of tears since He hadn't said a word in return. Po decided that action speak more that words. Po closed the gap between the two and locked lips with the feline. Both of their spine tingled and their souls set ablaze as nothing existed except each other.

Shifu was on his staff near by when he felt a strong force that blew him off the watch post. Confused as to what could produce such a force he turned his gaze back to the camp to find that Po and Tigress had kissed and were now separating, to stare into each other's eyes. A smile crept over Shifu's face _you finally found someone you care for maybe more. I'm so happy for you…my daughter._

It felt like their kiss had lasted forever until they broke apart, "Come on Tigress, you will need some sleep before we have to get up again and start our journey tomorrow. Tigress just smiled and nodded before they both head back towards their tent.

**Early Next Morning**

Natani woke hadn't slept that well after his brother had visited him. He kept pondering on the idea that perhaps Sǐwáng was right, maybe the protectors were the evil ones since they could never protect everyone. As soon as this idea comes to mind he brushed it away. _This is nonsense they were the protectors they help and protect others by risking their lives everyday. Sǐwáng, why can't you see this and stop this madness, we can get along just fine if only you just stop. Guess it's time to continue with my journey towards my master._ Natani got up and began to make his way back to the main camp where the other masters reside.

Upon arrival he saw that everyone was already up and the Dragon Warrior was making everyone their morning meals, which consisted of some herbs and plants with bamboo shots that he had gathered in the morning. "Natani, your just in time for breakfast." Shouted the happy Dragon Warrior, Natani couldn't place a finger on it but the panda seems happier than he normally is, _and that's saying something._ Natani nodded and went over next to Mantis who was drooling a waterfall. Natani wondered how could such a small individual eat so much. By his calculations the bug must consume as much as the Panda.

Po had finally finished preparing everyone their food and began to pour each Master their share. Morning breakfast was oddly silent and Natani was wondering did something happen tough everyone's faces show no concern or worries. "Master Natani, we were all wondering about your master." Shifu finally broke and Natani knew why they were so quiet. "What about my master, do you worry that he cannot be trusted."? Natani tried his best to avoid the question that Shifu would ask soon. "That is not at all, but didn't you say your Master has already passed on?" at this everyone stared at the snow leopard. He knew that this question would eventually pop up but not only after the second day of their journey. "_Sigh…_my Master has indeed passed away but he gave me this before he left." Natani pulled out the small marble from his pocket.

"My master told me that if there was anyone that I wanted to bring back I can use this. He told me to just crush the Marble in my paw and think about the person that I want to bring back." Everyone stared in shock and disbelief at the small marble in the paw of the snow leopard. "Natani, I have heard of an artifact such as the one you hold but it is said the one who breaks the bead has to have inner peace. To clear the mind and only focus on the one they wish back. Does this mean you have already attained Inner peace?" Natani looked up at Master Shifu and gave a small nod in confirmation. "And how old are you, I mean no disrespect but you seem especially young to attain such focus." Natani gave a small laugh before holding up two fingers in his right paw and one finger in his left. "Only twenty one, but how is that possible, when did you start your training to acquire inner peace?" Tigress asked as Natani shifted his gaze from the red panda to the tiger.

"I finished my martial arts skills at eighteen, Master wanted me to learn about inner peace so I can better control my chi. Oddly enough it didn't take me that long for me to master it. Master told me to focus on my past and try to forget and forget." I must say it was difficult at first but then I begin to meditate on how my brother feels how others feel and then I felt it all flow." The rest of the masters stared in shock and awe at the wisdom of someone so young.

"That is truly a feat to accomplish at such a young age to." Shifu's face fell for a bit similar to the one in Gongmen City. "Yes it is but I have to say that when you think like someone else without your logic of mind you begin to understand them more and you feel their drive, which was extremely frighten." Natani gaze up towards the sky and saw that it was beginning to cloud, "We should prepare for a snow storm soon. The house of my master is not too far away; we should reach it by night fall if we keep a steady pace." Everyone nodded and packed everything up and began to track towards the small home that was Natani's Master.

_Master…please don't kill me for this. _Natani shuddered and continued walking

**Why is Natani so afraid of his Master? Po and Tigress had finally found love, will they reveal it to everyone. Master Shifu knows about their relationship what will be the faith of Po's tenders?! R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**At the front of Pínghéng's home**

The masters stood before the old hut that was the home to Natani's Master. The place was normal enough on the outside. One front door with a couple windows and a chimney next to the place was a small hut with a forgery and tools were the master would have made is weapons. "Well we're here, let's go inside the storm's cold is getting to me." Natani stated as he made his way towards the door. Viper didn't say but she was probably the glad to get out of the snow considering she's cold blooded. Po had offered to allow Viper to wrap around his neck, which she gladly accepted. Though the panda does have to remind the snake not to constrict so much from time to time.

Inside the home was also normal looking a small kitchen a living room with a fireplace in the middle. Natani went next to the fireplace and began to place lugs into it before lighting the place. The fire was a comfort for everyone. Not just physically from the cold but mentally from their travels. "Alright lets fix something to eat really quick and then we can discuss…what to do next." Everyone agreed with Master Shifu. Po headed over towards the kitchen but found that all the cabinets were empty. With a heavy sigh he went back outside to forage some food but with a tiger following closely.

"Has anyone notice how close Po and Tigress have gotten since the first campsite?" Mantis asked to no one in particular. Every nodded and wondered if something had happened in their tent considering that they did share it. "I doubt it, I was with them and I could barely sleep, if I had made one wrong move…" Monkey shuddered thinking about all the ways Tigress would have skinned him. "Their relationship and its current status are of none of your concern. Leave them be." Ordered Master Shifu as soon as he had finished his statement both Po and Tigress came back with arms full of vegetables from beets and turnips to cabbage and mushrooms.

"Natani, did you know there was a garden full of veg near the forgery?" Po asked as he set the food down and began to cut them up to make his hot pot. "Yes, sorry but I forget to mention that Master did grow his own food, living in such an isolated place he needed his own source of food." Natani went through his pocket and got out the gift from his Master before his passing. "Would you like some time alone?" Master Shifu confronted the snow leopard. Sigh Natani shook his head, "No you can stay if you would like, plus I don't mind the company." Shifu nodded and waited for Natani to begin.

With a deep breath Natani sat back down in a lotus position and began to meditate. Slowly entering his inner peace. Natani pictured his master, every detail about him from the sound of his voice to the rough fur he had, it was odd when his master was alive he never paid any attention to these details but now that he's gone Natani actually kind of miss him. Crushing the small marble in his paw a blue and white smoke slowly spiraled and formed a cloud in front of Natani. The five, Shifu and Po watched in awe as the smoke slowly condensed to form an old looking bobcat. The bobcat wore a pair of tan slacks with leg wrappings at the end with a metallic silver vest with blue trimmings. The bobcat had a gold piercing on his left ear and his right ear had a cut missing from it. The smoke had now entirely disappeared and the bobcat was left there.

"Pínghéng?" Natani raised his paw and was about to poke the feline. Out of nowhere a foot came into contact with Natani's face sending him through the thin hut's wall and out into the now falling snow. "Damn you boy, I was in a better place enjoying my drink when it felt as though I was pushed into a bottle!" Natani stumbled back now with a blooded nose. "M-Master, sorry it's been a while since-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Pínghéng right hooked Natani and he slammed into the wall, "Stupid apprentice, have you forgot how to address your master!" the bobcat finally was able to notice the shocked group that was watching the scene unfold before them. "And how dare you bring guests into this house without cooking them food first." Po was trying to point to the pot of cooking food but the bobcat seem to not notice him.

"S-sorry master, I trust that you did enjoy your time in the life after?" Natani stumbled with a blooded head and nose. "Yes I have having a great time, now introduce me to our guest before I have to put you back to basic training!" at this Natani stood straight and ran over in front of Pínghéng. "Master this is Grandmaster Shifu head of the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace." Natani gesture towards the red panda while Pínghéng bowed with respect. "It's an honor to meet you," "Please the honor is mine." Shifu replied.

"This is Master Viper," Pínghéng bowed along with viper, "Master Crane and Master Mei Ling," Pínghéng was about to bow but Crane just extended his wing for a paw/wing shake with Mei Ling smiling at the two. "This is master Monkey and on his shoulder is Master Mantis." All three of them bowed with respect, "and this is the leader of the Furious Five Master Tigress" The both bowed in deep respect.

"And this is the Dragon Warrior, Master Po" Natani gestured towards Po and Po bowed with respect as did Pínghéng, Pínghéng then just stared deeply into Po's eyes as though he was searching for something. The atmosphere suddenly changed from one of slight warmth to dense and tense. Po was staring back in discomfort wondering why this feline was staring at him so intensely.

"Master Shifu may I borrow the Dragon Warrior outside for a bit?" Master Shifu was hesitant but nodded his head as both Po and Pínghéng headed out into the cold snow. "Dragon Warrior now that we are alone tell me, why do you care for that Tiger in there?" the question struck Po hard, Po had though this was not such a personal matter but it turns out that Master Pínghéng was quiet blunt about it.

"I care for Tigress because she is understanding, loving, soft, and kind yet when the time calls for it stern, strong, brave and fearless. She is not just a warrior but also a caring person. A person who has longed for attention and love and I'm going to give her what ever she wants no matter how impossible it is." Po's word rang with strength and confidence. "Master Po let me tell you a story, once there was a family of four. There was the mother, father and two sons. One of those sons want nothing more than to please his father but it turns out he was going at it the wrong way, the son was trying and pushing to hard. Angry with the father the son left and never returns. I want you to think about this tale and before I train you I need you to figure out what it means." Po nodded as Pínghéng made his way back to his home with a cold panda following.

"Master!" Natani stood up to greet the bobcat but he just held his paw up signaling for Natani to remain seated. "Natani, no doubt that you brought me back to train your friends to combat back the darkness that is your brother. You brought me back thinking that I could train them but I cannot." Everyone was shocked but there was one angry red panda.

"Please do explain why you are unwilling to help us fight of evil when you have already train one to do so." Master Shifu confronted the feline. Pínghéng just stood his ground as he tried to explain. "I trained Natani to fight evil in every form and from the heavens he has done so not only his brother but any evil that presents itself. You are masters of Kung Fu and nothing that you do with work against Sǐwáng." Master Shifu waited patiently for the feline to continue explaining.

"Sǐwáng has not only used the blood of innocents to fight but he has absorb evil spirit into the blade and himself. That is why is blade shine black with darkness. Only one with an evil or cruel heart that has absorbed demons into his soul and blade can do what Sǐwáng does." No one notice how Natani shivered his Pínghéng said this, all except for Tigress.

"In order for you to fight Sǐwáng you need to understand how both dark and light works. Sǐwáng thinks that darkness rules all but you need light to create a shadow, as light cannot exist without a shadow." Master Shifu was impressed with the way Pínghéng explain things as was he impressed with the felines understanding.

"So how do you intend to help us?" asked Mei Ling as the tension was beginning to thin out. "I will show you how to forge nothing more." "WHAT!" everyone screamed at the feline. "Understand that I cannot give you any powers. Natani here knows that better than anyone. The swords he wields are his handy work, I will show you how to forge and you will develop your own uniqueness in what you make. Weather it be a sword, hammer maybe a ring you must make and understand it."

Everyone slightly nodded in understanding but was still hesitant. "But how do we make powers?" questioned Crane as this was the first any of them heard of this. "I will show each one of you individually since the way you make your item will all depend on your soul you cannot see each other make them." At this everyone nodded until Mantis heard something out of place. "Master Pínghéng you said 'swords' meaning more than one when you mentioned Natani but he only wields one right now." Pínghéng turned to Natani who could only bow his head low. "Master you must understand Natani is a-"

"It's alright master I shall explain myself." Pínghéng turn as saw Natani looking up at him with a sad but brave face. With a nod Pínghéng sat down. "Masters I wield only one sword because I too have absorb evil spirits into my being. I was naïve; I saw how strong my brother was with his evil so on my first sword I tried to absorb a demon of my own.

**_Flash back Ten years ago_**

_"Natani I will leave you here now to make your item of choice, remember whatever it is you need to make it from the heart." Natani bowed before his Master as he shut the door for complete isolation. Natani went straight to work making a sword he poured his heart and soul into making look the best he can one he was finished and it was time for the harden or quenching process he pulled out a large bowl. It was filled with blood, his blood. Focusing on all the hatred for his brother for his enemy Natani continued to the process of this sword hammering the hate into blade. As he did so he could feel evil spirit present all around him and he knew this was it. Dipping white-hot blade into the blood it was as though the blade was screaming in rage and hatred._

_As soon as the process was done I went to work sharpening it but as I near the end of making the sword something was off, I felt anger at not only my brother but everyone and everything around me them it happened my blade was consumed in darkness as the aura consumed he as well. I screamed in pain and rage. My master heard me and ran in to see what was going on. _

_Master Pínghéng saw that Natani was now raging in hate and pain, Pínghéng had no choice as he tied to reach for his pupil Natani lashed out at Pínghéng cutting his ear as it bleed Pínghéng grabbed Natani by the hand and used his own blade to impale his master. The darkness slowly faded and Natani passed out from the pain and lose of energy._

_"Stupid pupil, making a sword of darkness without knowing what to do first." Pínghéng pulled the sword out with a grunt as he too passed out leaving both of them on the ground and a blooded sword glowing next to them._

_My Master explains to me that when you forge a sword of darkness you either needs two things, a sword of light or enough blood to please the spirit that was absorbed into it. Fortunately my master's blood was enough. Master then taught me how to make a sword of light and that is why I have two._

**_End Flash back_**

"Idiot, I told you that you need both, without each other their souls with twist and change without warning. I'm surprise you have not gone on a killing spree yet." Pínghéng scowled the snow leopard. Mei Ling remembered how she felt when she handled the blade how it healed her wounds but then it turned dark and she felt the evil coming form it.

"No that we have enough time to reflect and explain I would suggest we get our rest. I will start with Grandmaster Shifu tomorrow. I will how him the general idea and with his experience he came guide his students. But remember Grandmaster you cannot tell them any detail about your item or the process of it. Only how your flow felt and what needs to be kept in mind during the process.

"I have some extra room but only four you are going to have to share. I wish I could have more but this is a small house." Pínghéng explained. "Four room and your generosity is more than enough thank you." Master Shifu bowed towards the Bobcat, which he returned. Everyone headed to his or her respective room for the night.

**All right another chapter down. So Natani revealed another piece about himself and he's not so proud of it. The masters are going through to forgery training. R&R please.**


End file.
